


Just One Thing I Need

by Sxymami0909



Series: Where I Feel At Home [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, College Student Kira, College Student Lydia, College Student Scott, College Student Stiles, F/M, First Christmas, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gift Giving, Kid Fic, One Big Happy Family, Pack Family, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas time and Lydia has given Stiles the best gift anyone could ever ask for…A family. Bringing their son home is one of the best memories they have and the ensuing Pack Christmas extravaganza that followed made everything perfect even though some things weren’t perfect at all. (Title from ‘All I Want For Christmas’ by Mariah Carey)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Thing I Need

Stiles pulled the truck into his father’s driveway slowly parking it right in front of the garage. He turned off the engine and leaned back in his seat taking a moment to digest the last forty-eight hours. It was two days before Christmas and Lydia had given him the best gift he could ever ask for. Their son. Holden John Stilinski.

Stiles glanced over at his girlfriend fast asleep in the passenger seat of the truck. The hospital wasn’t too far from his dad’s house, but Lydia had been exhausted and pretty much passed out the minute he pulled away from the curb. He still couldn’t believe he was a father at eighteen.

He and Lydia just finished up their first semester of their second year of college; Lydia had been determined not to fall behind. She’d been a damn trooper. Lydia had even gotten the college to agree to let her take her next two semesters online so she could stay in school and be with their son.

Stiles was pretty much in awe of her. He shook himself out of his thoughts when he saw the light on the front porch flicker on. Stiles reached over to Lydia and ran a hand gently down her arm, shaking her softly so as not to startle her. “Lyds wake up; we’re at my dad’s house.” He whispered while once again gently shaking her.

Lydia let out a quiet groan as she turned her head in Stiles’ direction, her eyes fluttering open. It took her a minute to focus on what was going on and but when she did she smiled. “Hey,” she said while shifting in the seat a wincing.

Stiles frowned, “Still sore?” He asked while brushing his hand against her cheek. He knew it was probably a stupid question; she had pushed a small human being out of her body, of course she was still sore.

Lydia nodded, leaning into his touch. “How’s Holden?” She asked her head craning slightly to try and see the baby seat in the back of the truck.

Stiles’ expression warmed, “He’s asleep. Listen I’m going to take him out and bring him in to my dad and then come back to help you okay?”

Lydia shook her head and pushed herself up a bit, “I can do get out myself.” It’s true she was exhausted and her body hurt, but women had babies every day, she could walk just fine.

Stiles frowned, “Lyds,” he paused at the look she gave him and sighed. “Okay, okay just let me come around and help you out and then we’ll take Holden in together. Deal?” He asked.

Lydia smiled and nodded, “Deal,” she replied simply.

Stiles pushed open the door, got out of the car and shut it behind him. He rubbed a hand down his arm, the air a bit more balmy than usual. Beacon Hills was in the middle of a pretty well timed cold front with Christmas only a couple of days away. It was late, and they didn’t typically release patients at night, but Melissa had pulled some strings because his girlfriend couldn’t stand being in the hospital for another night and honestly Stiles didn’t blame her.

He walked around the car to the passenger side and reached for the handle pulling open the door. Stiles ran his gaze over Lydia, she was in deep green yoga pants, a black fitted shirt and the matching zip-up hoodie. She had no make-up on and her hair ran down past her breasts in messy curls. Stiles had never seen her look more beautiful than in that moment.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, the odd look on Stiles’ face making her tilt her head in a questioning way. “What? Why are you staring?” She asked curiously.

Stiles shook his head, “Nothing…I just—you’re so incredibly beautiful.” He admitted, “I was just sort of taking in the view.”

Lydia chuckled softly and rolled her eyes good naturedly. “I’m a mess and I haven’t showered in like two days. I probably look as dirty as I feel.” She reached out gripped his arm gently as he shifted closer to help her out of the car. When she was standing in front of him, she leaned into him and brushed a light kiss across his jaw, “But it means the world to me that you think I’m beautiful even when I’m not.” She told him quietly.

Stiles wrapped an arm around her, “Well then I guess I mean the world to you all the time then because I always think you’re beautiful.” He winked and grinned when the action put a smile on Lydia’s face.

“It’s cold out,” she said while scrunching her nose. “We should get Holden inside I don’t want to keep him out here too long. You’re sure that your dad is fine with us staying here for a while?” She asked her brows drawing together. The semester had just ended at school, which meant campus was closed for the holidays and to people not taking winter session before spring sessions started. Even so, they hadn’t heard back from campus housing on whether or not they could get into the family living apartments at school. So they were currently homeless, not that they didn’t have places they could stay, but it was something they were going to have to figure out before the new semester started.

Stiles nodded, “Yup, he said he and Melissa would be offended if we didn’t stay with them. And we’ve got a few weeks to check in on the housing situation and if that doesn’t work, we’ll figure out something. I don’t want you to stress about it too much right now, okay?” He asked while stepping around her to the back door of the truck and tugging it open so he could grab Holden’s car seat.

Lydia watched Stiles carefully take out the seat and she smiled. “Okay, no worrying until after Christmas,” she said stepping over to them and peering at their son, asleep and bundled up in his car seat only his adorable little face visible. Lydia felt her chest warm as she reached out and caressed his cheek, her eyes welling up with moisture. “God, he’s so perfect.” She whispered.

Stiles heard the tone of her voice and when he looked at his girlfriend he saw the tears in her eyes. He shifted and lowered the car seat carrying it in one hand as he wrapped the other around Lydia drawing her into his side. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “He is.” He told her softly. “Come on, let’s get you two inside.”

Michael was staring at the small bassinet that Melissa had told him to put together for the kids, the white structure lopsided and a bit shaking. It was ridiculous that he couldn’t seem to do this. He’d done it once for Stiles when he was a baby, but in Michael’s defense that was a long time ago and these stupid contraptions had changed.

The living room was littered with empty boxes for different baby toys and essentials. The lights on the Christmas tree twinkled shading the room in different colors every few minutes and the soft sounds of Christmas music filled the air. Michael glanced towards the hallway when he heard the front door open immediately putting down the instructions for the bassinet down and making his way out of the living room to great his son, Lydia and his new grandson.

Stiles spotted his dad and grinned, “Thanks for putting on the porch light,” he said as his father motioned them into the living room. He walked slowly not wanting to jostle the car seat too much taking in the decorations as he went. “Did you guys put up more stuff since the last time we were here two days ago?” he asked with a quiet chuckle.

Michael sighed, “Melissa did, you know how much she loves Christmas.” He said while extending a hand to Lydia, “Come here sweetheart let me help you to the couch.” Michael could see how tired she was and who could blame the girl. According to Melissa despite Lydia’s young age and how healthy she was, she’d had a rough delivery and lost a little too much blood. They’d been worried for her at first which was why they’d kept her longer at the hospital than usual.

Lydia took the sheriff’s arm in hers, smiling her thanks at him as she let him lead her over to the couch. She glanced over her shoulder, “Stiles come on bring Holden over here,” she said as she sat down slowly on the couch. Ever since she had him Lydia had been irrationally anxious whenever she couldn’t see him. It was probably a crazy first time mom thing, but she just felt calmer when Holden was in her general vicinity.

Stiles picked up his pace a bit before depositing the car seat beside Lydia on the couch. “We’re here.” He said with a smile before glancing over at what was supposed to be a bassinet near the tree. He smirked and glanced at his father. “Having some trouble with the bassinet dad?” He asked a hint of humor in his voice.

Michael glared at his son, “If you think you can do better than go right ahead.” He motioned towards the bassinet.

Lydia shook her head amused as she lowered the handle on the car seat and started unbuckling Holden. She carefully took the outer layers of his outfit off before brushing her fingers against his cheek again, the baby making a small sighing noise as he shifted.  Lydia still couldn’t believe how much she loved him already.

It was weird; she’d had so many misgivings about being a mother in the beginning and even towards the end of her pregnancy, but now Lydia honestly couldn’t even remember them. The minute she got to hold her son after he was born, all the doubt went away. He opened his eyes, looked at her and it was like her heart was complete. She thought it wasn’t possible to love anything more than Stiles, but then she met their son and was proven wrong.

The sound of quiet arguing hit her ears and she glanced over by the Christmas to tree to see Stiles and his dad arguing over how to put together the bassinet, with the pieces currently dangling in front of them. She arched an eyebrow amused before leaning back and watching them, her hand curling around Holden’s small one as her eyes fluttered slightly, her body growing heavy.

Stiles grunted as his dad shifted one of the pieces making the bassinet break apart and fall to the floor. “Dad, you’re supposed to be helping,” he said a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was tired and it would be nice if they could put their son in the bassinet in his room so they could get some rest. “Where are the directions?” he asked.

Michael frowned, “On the couch,” he said as he lifted up the pieces and started fitting them together again.

Stiles moved to the couch and grabbed the crumpled paper reading over the directions and frowning, “These are the worst directions in the world…this should be that hard.” He told his dad while shaking his head. He sighed, brought the directions over his dad and started matching pieces to the pictures.

Twenty minutes later Melissa got home from her shift at the hospital. She closed the door behind her, took off her jacket and started to make her way to the kitchen to get a drink when she heard mumbled arguing coming from the living room. She changed directions and walked through the hallway towards the living room, pausing in the doorway at the sight in front of her. Melissa bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the sight of Stiles and her husband on the floor surrounded by pieces of bassinet.

Melissa cleared her throat, “Um, what’s going on in here?” She asked amused as she glanced between the two men.

Michael looked up at his wife and sighed. “We think the bassinet might be broken.” He explained as he ran a hand through his hair.

Stiles nodded, “Nothing fits where it’s supposed to go. It’s ridiculous,” he replied annoyed. If he couldn’t even put together a stupid bassinet how was he supposed to be a good father? God he sucked.

Melissa pushed away from the doorframe and shook her head. “Why don’t I put this together and Stiles, Lydia shouldn’t have to sleep on the couch. She’d probably be a lot more comfortable in bed. Why don’t her bring her and Holden upstairs and I’ll take care of this.”

Stiles glanced over to the couch finally noticing that Lydia was fast asleep her hand resting protecting over Holden and his entire expression softened. He felt his chest warm as he pushed himself off the floor and nodded. “Okay,” he said quietly. He glanced at Melissa, “You’re sure you don’t mind?”

Melissa closed the distance between them and cupped his cheek. “Not at all. It’s been a long couple of days. Go rest with your family sweetheart, because you know the pack is coming over tomorrow for Christmas Eve,” she said amused. “You’ll need the rest.” She added.

Stiles chuckled and nodded, “You’re right.” He said with a smile. “I’m gonna bring Lydia up first, can you guys watch Holden for a minute?” He asked.

Michael grunted as he got up from the floor slowly. “Sure,” he nodded as he watched his son carefully lift Lydia from the couch and head for the stairs. When Stiles disappeared from sight, Michael glanced at Melissa a grin pulling at his lips. “Welcome home grandma,” he teased.

“Bite your tongue,” she said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Melissa leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “How was your day?” She asked.

Michael wrapped his arms around her waist, “Better now that you’re home.” He admitted. “We all set for tomorrow? Is there anything you need me to do?” He asked.

Melissa shook her head, “No, all the food is marinating in the fridge, we’ve got wine for the adults, sparkling cider for the kids, Chris is bringing ice, Derek and Braeden are bringing some desserts, but I also made pie and I talked to Kira earlier today and she said she and Scott are going to bring some appetizers.” She explained while running a hand down his arm. “But you can help me wrap some presents if you’re not too tired.” She said with a smile.

Michael grinned, “I can do that.” He replied softly. It was nice having someone make a big deal about Christmas again. Sure he and Stiles celebrated, but since it was always just them it was never anything too big. They usually just went to the McCall’s. But the last two years since Melissa moved in this had been different. It was almost how Christmas used to be before Claudia passed away.

“Good,” Melissa responded as she pressed another kiss to his lips.

Stiles made his way back into the living room in mid lip lock and he chuckled. “Whoa there, baby in the room grandparents, no frisky business,” he joked glad that his dad and Melissa were happy. It meant a lot knowing there was someone there looking after him when Stiles couldn’t.

Michael laughed when he broke away from Melissa. “You heading to bed?”

Stiles nodded. “Lydia’s already in bed so I’m gonna try to sleep a little bit before this guy wakes up,” he replied while reaching for the carrier on the couch. He lifted it up and turned towards them, “Say goodnight to grandma and grandpa,” he whispered before glancing at them.

Melissa smiled, “Have a good night sweetie.” She watched Stiles wave while fighting back a yawn as he disappeared into the hallway to head upstairs and she smiled, knowing that despite how challenging having a baby at eighteen was going to be that Lydia and Stiles would be okay.

 

______

 

Scott grinned at his best friend as he held the bag of frosting in his hand squeezing more out onto the cookie. It was Christmas Eve, late afternoon and he and Kira had gotten to the house about a half hour ago. Music filled the house along with the smell of roasting turkey, mashed potatoes and a plethora of food that was making Scott’s mouth water. This was going to be their first Christmas all together, the entire pack including Derek, Braeden and their one-year old daughter. Scott couldn’t help being a little excited.

“Dude, when can we see Holden?” He asked as he painted buttons on a snowman shaped cookie, glancing briefly at Kira who was decorating a bell.

Stiles shook his head, “Lydia and Holden are sleeping and if you wake them up I’m going to forget you’re my best friend and kill you. Holden woke up like four times last night and they’re both exhausted.” He explained.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t woken up when they had, but he’d been able to go back to sleep while Lydia had to feed their son. He’d offered to help to which she gave him an entire lecture about how breast feeding was important in the first few months and she wasn’t going to let him put that disgusting sludge of a formal down their son’s throat. So Stiles had just nodded, apologized, and gone back to sleep so as not to anger his cranky girlfriend any more than he already had.

Scott chuckled and grinned.

Kira sent Stiles a sympathetic look. She’d seen how tired Lydia was at the hospital when she and Scott visited. For a few hours there the staff wasn’t entirely sure she’d wake up with the amount of blood she lost during delivery. It had been a rough for hours for everyone involved. “How’s Lydia feeling?” She asked.

Stiles glanced up from decorating his bell shaped cookie his expression sobering, “She’s doing good. Still sore and tired, but Melissa has checked her out twice since she’s been home and things seem good. The stitches are holding up. She’s still kind of pale and stuff, but she’s going to be fine.” They were out of the woods thankfully.

Kira smile, “That’s good, I’m glad to hear it. Are you guys--”

A loud squeal cut off Kira’s words and a wobbling one year old came barreling into the kitchen. Stiles blinked and turned in his chair a small grin pulling at his lips. “Oh no, it’s Erica the terror,” he teased making the young girl giggle.

She walked on shaky legs over to Stiles and lifted her arms whining slightly.

Stiles put down the frosting he was holding and reached down picking up the one year old and depositing her on his lap. “Did you run away from your parents?” He asked, “Where’s Sour Wolf?”

Derek sighed as he walked into the room, “How many times have I asked you not to call me that?”

Erica glanced up and squealed again. She clapped her hands before pointing at Derek. “Da!” she bounced in Stiles’ lap her face bright with happiness.

Derek’s face soften exponentially as he addressed his daughter. “Erica, we don’t run away from mommy, it’s not nice.” He said as Erica hid her face in Stiles’ shoulder. His daughter had an unnatural attachment the resident jokester of the group. She absolutely loved her Uncle Stiles

Stiles rubbed the toddlers back spotting Braeden walking up beside Derek. “Aw come on Sour Wolf, she just wanted to see her Uncle Stiles because I’m her favorite isn’t that right munchkin?”

Erica just giggled and Braeden shook her head. “Stop turning our daughter against us Stilinski. You’ve got your own now. Speaking of which where is this baby that I hear is so cute?” She asked with a grin.

“Sleeping upstairs with his mother and if you wake them Erica is going to be sans one parent,” Stiles replied easily as he turned the little girl in his arms so she was facing the cookies on the table, which she immediately reached for.

“Only one cookie Erica, you haven’t had lunch yet.” Braeden told her daughter before glancing over at Scott and Kira sending them a smile and a nod.

Scott put the frosting down and smiled, “Hey guys, how’s it going?” He asked while shifting to face them. He’d seen Derek at the hospital the other day, but hadn’t seen Braeden since she went on a short work trip about two weeks ago.

Derek took his gaze off his daughter and glanced over at Scott, “Good, how about you two?” He asked as Melissa McCall and the sheriff walked by waving at them carrying a bunch of food into the other room.

“We’re good,” Kira responded for Scott as she rested a hand on his arm gently. She glanced around behind them and frowned. “No Mr. Argent yet?” She asked.

Derek shook his head as he leaned against the wall his gaze shifting to Erica who was yanking at Stiles’ shirt collar. “No, he actually just called me a little while ago to say he couldn’t make it. Something came up, but he promised to visit before the New Year.” He offered.

Stiles made a face, “Lydia’s going to be disappointed,” he said lightly.

“What am I going to be disappointed about?” Lydia asked from the other kitchen doorway the one that lead into the dining room. She stood there in a pair of black yoga pants, and matching zip up hoodie, Holden cradling against her chest.

Scott grinned and got up from his seat making his way over to Lydia as Stiles spoke.

“Mr. Argent isn’t going to make it.” He said glancing over his shoulder at his girlfriend and son, while bouncing Erica up and down.

Lydia frowned, “That stinks, I was looking forward to seeing him,” she said honestly before glancing at Scott who was practically bouncing in front of her. She arched an eyebrow, “Yes?” She inquired lightly.

Scott held out his hands, “I want to hold the baby.” He insisted.

Lydia glanced at Stiles with Erica in his arms and he grinned at her. She looked back at Scott and rubbed her hand over Holden’s back. “How long have you been bugging Stiles to see the baby?” She asked amused.

“Since he got here!” Stiles huffed.

Lydia chuckled, “Okay, you can hold him, but be careful and make sure to support his head.” She said sternly before letting Scott carefully take Holden from her. “Why don’t you show him the Christmas tree?” She suggested.

Scott took Holden from her very slowly and very carefully before nodding, “Okay,” he glanced at Kira with a panicked look and she immediately got up and came over to him.

She sent Lydia a sheepish smile reached out and squeezing the other girl’s arm, “Glad you’re feeling better.” She said before walking with Scott towards the living room.

Lydia watched them go listening as Scott asked Holden if he wanted to see the tree. She smiled and walked further into the room spotting Erica. She bent down carefully and brushed her thumb over the little girl’s cheek. “Hey girlfriend, how’s my favorite one year old?”

Derek smiled when his daughter laughed and reached for Lydia.

Braeden just shook her head, “You two spoil her way too much,” she said though there was a smile on her face. She glanced at Derek running a hand down his arm, “I’m going to go inside and see the baby, you good here.”

Derek nodded, “Yeah we’ll be fine, go ahead.” He said with a smile.

Lydia reached Erica started to pick her up and then winced a sharp pain shooting straight up her back, she inhaled deeply and both Stiles and Derek shifted towards her. She held up a hand, “I’m fine,” she said softly before glancing at Erica who was still impatiently waiting to be picked up. “It looks like Auntie Lydia can’t pick you up right now sweetie, but you’re still the most adorable one-year-old.” She said leaning in to press a kiss to the top of her head.

Erica started fussing in Stiles’ arms and Derek moved forward, concern on his face. “You’re alright aren’t you?” He asked while taking Erica from Stiles.

Lydia nodded as Stiles shifted his chair slightly and patted his lap. She sat down on her boyfriend’s lap as she spoke, “Yeah, I’m just not supposed to pick up anything too heavy…and I’m supposed to rest and all that jazz.” She told him with a smile.

Derek was silent for a minute before he nodded. “Well I’ll give you two sometime, I’m gonna let Erica see the lights on the tree too and the baby.” He said with a smile before moving out of the room.

Stiles waited until Derek was out of sight before turning to face Lydia his hand cupping her cheek. “You’re sure you’re fine?” He asked softly, “You’d tell me if you weren’t right?”

Lydia leaned into his touch and nodded. “I would. I promise I’m okay. I’m not feeling a hundred percent, but its Christmas and I want to spend time with everyone.” She said while running her hand down his chest.

Stiles smiled. “Okay, did you guys have a good nap?” He asked softly.

“We did, your son is a champion sleeper and eater.” Lydia told him with a soft chuckle. She could hear the music playing and the sound of their friends laughing in the other room and Lydia couldn’t help the warmth that filled her chest. She didn’t think it was possible to be happier than she currently was. “I love you.” She said softly.

Stiles’ expression softened, “I love you too.” He told her before pressing a light kiss to her lips. “Come on, let’s go inside lunch or dinner probably both,” he joked, “is going to be ready soon.”

Lydia nodded and got up slowly before holding her hand out to Stiles. He took it letting her help him up before bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss against her knuckles. He threaded their fingers together and tugged her towards the other room looking forward to spending Christmas Eve with their friends and family.

 

______

 

A couple of hours later after lunch turned into dinner Lydia was sitting in the living room, Holden in her arms as they sat around the tree opening one present each, a tradition that had apparently been part of the Stilinski-McCall family for years. Lydia watched as Kira opened up one from Mrs. McCall well Stilinski now. She rocked Holden in her arms as Kira tore into the paper.

Kira grinned before glancing up, “Wow, it’s a cleaning kit for my Katana, this is so great!” She said excited, “Thanks so much guys.” She put the gift down and moved over to give the sheriff and Scott’s mom a hug.

Lydia grinned as she leaned against Stiles’ chest his arm wrapped around her. She glanced at the paper all over the floor, Erica in the middle of the mess with a bow on her head and a doll in her mouth.

Michael glanced around the room and smiled, “Okay we’ve got two more gifts to give out and while usually we like you guys to open one of ours, Derek has something for Stiles and Lydia that he’d like to give them tonight.” He explained

Derek cleared his throat, “It’s actually from me and Braeden.” He told them as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He shifted on the couch beside them and held it out to Stiles.

Stiles arched an eyebrow and took the box from him. He glanced at Lydia and she nodded for him to open it. He unwrapped the package and then pulled the box open. Sitting on a small white cushion was a key. “Uh, if you’re proposing I move in with you I’m gonna have to ask my girlfriend because…you know we’ve got a baby now and I wouldn’t want to break up the family.” He stated confused.

Their friends chuckled and Derek shook his head ignoring Stiles’ comment. “That’s a key to your new apartment.” He told them.

Lydia blinked and shifted, “Our new apartment?” She asked surprise crossing her face.

Derek nodded. “You know I own the building the loft is in, well I spent the last few months renovating the apartment below the loft. It’s a good size, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, kitchen, dining room, office…it’s all done up furnished painted.” He nodded towards the other side of the room, “Scott and your dad helped with the painting. And Melissa and Kira helped decorate.” He told them, he wrapped an around his girlfriend, “Braeden outfitted the place with some quick got to weapons in case of an emergency and I made sure there was an alarm that actually worked. I figured you guys would need a place to live for college, somewhere close to home and school…” His voice trailed off and he shrugged feeling slightly self-conscious about things.

Stiles didn’t know what to say he glanced at Lydia and could see the moisture in her eyes. He swallowed hard and turned back to Derek. “This is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for us. Thank you Derek, genuinely,” he said holding out his hand to the other man.

Derek took Stiles’ hand and shook it, his chest warming. “You’re welcome.” He said simply.

Lydia sniffled slightly as she shifted Holden in her arms. Stiles tightened his arm around her as she glanced at Derek. “You have no idea how much we appreciate it.” She added before glancing around the room. “You know when I found out I was pregnant I was terrified that it was going to be the worst thing ever.” She admitted.

“We’re young, still in school and I was scared we’d resent each other and the baby and just not have anyone there to help.” Lydia pressed her lips together, “But you guys have all been so great. And while we’re missing some people and we’ve lost others…I’ve gotta say this is probably the best Christmas ever.” She glanced down at Holden, “Being here with our family…all of you. It’s perfect.” She whispered.

Stiles leaned in and pressed a kiss against the side of her head. “She’s right guys, best Christmas ever.” He said their friends agreeing.

Michael nodded before clearing his throat, “Okay enough of that sappy stuff,” he joked, “Who’s in the mood for some cookies?” He asked pushed himself up. There was a chorus of ‘yes’ before everyone started talking and laughing again.

Lydia watched them as Derek and Braeden, Scott and Kira all got on the floor with Erica. She smiled and nudged Stiles lightly with her chin. “We’ve got a pretty amazing support system here.” She said softly.

Stiles nodded, “We really do,” he agreed quietly. He still couldn’t believe Derek had gone through all that trouble for them, his dad and Scott too. He rubbed Lydia’s arm with his hand as he reached out with his free one and brushed it across his son’s head. “We’re gonna be okay. All of us,” he said glancing over at the Christmas tree. “So as far as first Christmas’s as a family goes, how are we rating this one?” He asked Lydia.

Lydia grinned, “Definitely a ten.” She tilted her head up so her gaze met Stiles’, her heart full of happiness. “I love you,” she whispered.

Stiles’ expression warmed. “I love you too.” He replied leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. It was their first successful Christmas as a family and despite Lydia’s rough delivery and the odds stacked against them as teenage parents; Stiles knew this was only the beginning and there’d be many more to come.


End file.
